Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel and a display device.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel, which is a device for recognizing a touch input applied by an input device, e.g., a stylus or a finger of a user, has been widely adopted for a display panel such as an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display device, or the like and has been used as an input unit for device users to provide a signal to the display device.
The touch panel may include a substrate and a touch sensor part disposed on the substrate for recognizing the touch.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.